


Brush

by bunnyfication



Series: alphabet prompt fics [7]
Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfication/pseuds/bunnyfication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo meets a half-dead stranger, and while waiting for him to die or get better, he has a strange dream about ANOTHER green-eyed stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brush

**Author's Note:**

> Posted ion 2010, prompt from amai_kaminari.

Gojyo considered the comatose stranger in his bed. He wasn't sure what he'd expected when he'd picked him up... _literally_ , and wasn't that the joke? He was sure the bitch called destiny was laughing again.

Be that as it may, Gojyo was sort of surprised the guy was still hanging onto life, despite having needed his guts shoved back in and everything. His house wasn't exactly sterile either, as the doctor had remarked. Gojyo glanced around at the old beer cans and socks and the floor that hadn't seen a broom in... a while? He shrugged mentally. He had tried to clean up a little at least. Stopped smoking indoors and everything, all for some half dead guy he didn't even know.

Funny, that... there'd been something strangely familiar about him. But trying to think about that made him feel weird, so he didn't.

The guy's hair had blood and mud matted in it, Gojyo noticed suddenly. Without thinking too much about this either, he got up to find a comb. It was a bit tricky to use it, since he wasn't supposed to move the injured guy too much, but eventually the bristles went through without hitches, most of the dried blood and earth falling away. Gojyo could wash away the rest later, he supposed. The stranger had pretty soft hair, he noted distantly, brushing through it a few more times just to make sure.

That night, sleeping curled up on his ratty couch, Gojyo dreamed. There was a man in the dream, with deceptively lazy green eyes. They were supposed to be somewhere important, he knew in the dream, but the other man looked like he'd arrived straight from bed. Well, his clothes were presentable ( _only because I told him about a hundred times to wear them_ ), but his hair... _"Jeez, haven't you even combed it,"_ Gojyo told the guy, exacerbated. Except it couldn't be him, he'd never sound that much like a nagging wife, would he? 

But the guy just gave him a nonplussed look, so Gojyo dug out a comb and started pulling it through the dark brown hair, ignoring the small noises of protest as the bristles caught on knots. When he was done, he carded his fingers through the other's hair, and pulling gently as a reprimand.

 _"Like making me take care of everything, don't you,"_ he said, except it came out more fond than anything else, and he got a rather smug look in return. 

Despite himself, his fingers kept on brushing through the brown locks. The other leaned his head into the touch, like a cat. He made a noise that rather resembled purring too, and looked at Gojyo from the corner of one green eye, mouth curling into a leer. _Not as much as you like it,_ it said.

Gojyo woke up suddenly, simultaneously wishing he hadn't and _what the hell that was a guy_. A guy who, on second though, had looked far too much like his sleeping beauty. Too weird.

He resolved to forget all about it.


End file.
